


With Age, Maturity

by misura



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, K (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Iroh welcomes some lost travellers to his tea shop.





	With Age, Maturity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



"Nice place you've got here," Kusanagi said. "Almost reminds me of home."

Mikoto sipped his tea and grimaced.

Iroh smiled and bowed, host to honored and well-mannered guest. "You are most kind."

 

"What the - " Yata sputtered. "You're _blind_? And you're a _girl_?"

"And you're an idiot who can't even hit what's right in front of him," Toph said, smugly serene.

Yata somehow scowled and blushed at the same time. "I'm not going to hit a girl!"

"Can't, you mean." Toph stuck out her tongue.

 

"Young people, eh?" Kusanagi shook his head.

"We were all young once," Iroh said. "More tea?"


End file.
